


Backseat Serenade

by banovice



Category: McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banovice/pseuds/banovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Backseat Serenade by All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a thing - between each chapter of BH&S write something different and new... I seriously didn’t mean it to end up this way.
> 
> Song of the Piece: Backseat Serenade - All Time Low
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything is coincidental if anything from this happens in the ‘real world’. I do not own anything including persons and / or songs.

Backseat Serenade - Prologue

 

Tom entered the McFly household with his fists in the air, grinning as he closed the front door with his foot. 

“I got the car.” He stated, doing a little victory dance.

“You got the what?” Dougie asked, his head peeking out of his bedroom door, holding what looked like some new albums to add to his collection.

“It’s outside, I just took her out for a drive, she’s gorgeous.” Tom exclaimed, walking into Dougie’s messy room, feeling around the his one new shiny car key in his left hand.

Dougie looked up from rummaging around with his prized CD collection, finally letting the cogs in his brain turn. 

“Did you get the jeep?” Dougie exclaimed, suddenly excited as he remembered the cool blue, shiny jeep they both laid their eyes on at the car dealer’s.

“Yeah, I couldn’t bel-” Tom didn’t get to finish his sentence as Dougie raced out the room, grabbing the key from Tom’s left hand as he hurried down the stairs, his new CDs still in his hand. 

“Hey!” Tom shouted, leaping into action and running down the stairs to catch up with Dougie who was hurriedly putting on his shoes, the jeep’s key held in his mouth and CDs on his lap as he bent down to fiddle around with the laces on his shoes.

“Sorry Tom, but that jeep is a beauty and I was the one who pointed her out in the first place. I’ve got to take her out on a spin!” Dougie rejoiced as he threw the jeep’s key up in the air with his mouth, skillfully catching it with his free hand before it fell to the ground.

“Why, no offense Dougie, would I let you, of all people, drive my new jeep? I hate to think of what you would do to her.” Tom exasperated, throwing his arms dramatically up in the air for effect. 

“But Tommmm!” Dougie groaned, his tone resembling a grumpy, annoying adolescent teenager, which was a talent that stayed with him since he’s been one. It was a talent that came in handy, as it could get him wherever or whatever he wants. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Tom stared at the deep, big blue eyes in front of him. And if you add in the slight innocent tone and the puppy dog eyes right after the annoying adolescent, it’s guaranteed. 

“Fine, but if you harm my jeep in any way possible, or have too much fun and use up all the petrol, you’re screwed.” Tom grunted, but a smile still poking at his lips as Dougie cheered, happy that the ol’ technique had worked once again.

“Okay, I’ll make sure nothing happens to your wittle baby jeep. Thanks Tom!” Dougie beamed, planting a sloppy kiss on Tom’s cheek out of happiness. He waved his hand full of CDs Tom was pretty sure he was going to listen to on the ride as he literally skipped out the door.

Tom ran his hands through his hair, feeling defeated as he flopped himself onto the sofa, grabbing the television remote, ready for another day of absolutely nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s what happens when you’re rushing to get something written when you feel lazy not uploading anything.


End file.
